1. Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an image pickup apparatus, an image pickup system, and an image pickup apparatus driving method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, owing to further improvement in the performance of image pickup apparatuses, there has been studied a configuration including a charge holding unit within a pixel separately from a photoelectric conversion unit and a floating diffusion (hereinafter, FD). As for usage of the holding unit, the holding unit is provided to realize a global electronic shutter as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-296574.